Lost
by toryenea
Summary: I didn't noticed the feelings I got when I looked at him, but I guess I tried to pretend that I didn't have any. He was different but being with him was the most normal thing in the world. We clicked but there was only one thing in my way. A certain Riley Mattews.


Seniors. We were all _finally_ seniors. It felt as if we were now able to rule the world but yet it seems as if we all haven't changed since elementary school. Riley was still found a way to smile through all our problems. Farkle is still, well. Farkle. And then there was Lucas who I think still had a side of him that he kept in the dark. Hiding who he really was from all of us. But I could tell. He's letting other people make of him the person who them want him to be. Leading him to now be in a three year relationship with Riley.

For me, I'm lost. It's coming close to college time and with my mother only working at a cafe for most of her life, I don't think that she has the money to get me there. Whenever I try to talk to her about it she says that 'she has it covered' and then changes the topic. It makes it so hard for me to listen to Riley go on about the _amazing_ time we'll have together in college as future roommates. Her joining her cheer squad and me join an art group.

A hand snaking down my pants broke me out of my thoughts. I focus my attention back on the boy who had me pinned against and was kissing down my neck. I grab his hand and trail it upwards. I hear him growl as he brings them back lower trying to slip them into my jeans. I roll my eyes and push him back. "Take a hint." His face of shock turns to anger and then we all know how this goes. He tries to come back at me for more so I grab him by the shoulders and pull him down to my level. "I said to take a hint. I'm not interested." With that I connect me knee to his gut and watched him fall over in pain. "If it happens next time my foot will damage something a little more down south."

With that I walked out of the janitors closet. I guess Mr. Harley's in for a big surprise when he goes back in there to get some mops. I make my way over to my locker where my guess is Riley waiting there for me so that we could go to lunch. As I reach my locker there stands Lucas back leaning against my locker scanning the crowd. "So did you and Riles take shifts Ranger Rick? Or are you guys playing a game of who can find Maya first?"

"Whats got you in a knot short stack?" He asks with a raised eyebrow as he leads me to the cafeteria. "Mister Prince Charming wasn't as great as he seems?" I groan in response. "What did you do to the poor guy this time?"

"Please he was asking for it. He tried to go farther then he thought we would go. On our _first date_." I explain. "How about you and _your_ girlfriend Mister Perfect? Did you guys both go to the same place to get your nails done and then later decide to go to the movies with, I'm sure, completely pure intensions?" I ask with a flutter of my eye lashes as I watch him roll his eyes in fake annoyance. I could tell it's fake because of smile on his face.

"You mean _your_ best friend? We haven't been doing much." He says suddenly serious.

I do a double take at this remark. "What does that mean?" I go to a halt and grab him by his collar and putt him down to look me in the eyes. "I swear to God if you hurt her-"

"I would never hurt Riley. Its- It's nothing." I give him a death stare. "Let's bring it back to you miss Hart. Hows it going with art?"

"Don't change the subject." I state slightly moving closer.

"You didn't answer my question." He glares back as I see him moving closer.

"And you didn't answer mine." I give him a sly grin subconsciously staring at his lips then staring back into his eyes. Enjoying the lack of space between us, it gave me control over him. "You know what they say, ladies first." I hear him give a soft chuckle, his breath on my lips.

"Too bad neither of us are one." He replies. A little lost for words I take a step back. Giving up, I push him away using most of my strength.

"Fine. Thats the way you want to play it? Then game on."


End file.
